


Deals we Make (Keep me Company)

by Kaalia



Series: dnb discord requests [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, But they don't know they're dating yet, Cancer, Character Death, Demons, First Dates, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Rituals, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Soul Selling, Suggestive Themes, Touch-Starved, mentions of a blood kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalia/pseuds/Kaalia
Summary: Dream is sick, he's going to die. He knows that.Maybe contacting a prince of Hell to keep him company for his last week alive wasn't the smartest idea, but it's the one he made.---"I've not got long left to live so-""-So you want immortality.""No." Dream shakes his head. "I'm gonna die, I've made my peace with that. I guess- I just want some company in my last week alive?"Though Dream can't see most of Technoblades face he can still sense his surprise. He guesses gods of blood and demons princes of Hell don't get summoned for friendly companionship often."Don't you have like, actual friends who can do that for you?" Techno asks.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dnb discord requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095410
Comments: 177
Kudos: 818





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **none of this is am accurate representation of cancer, I've never had a relative who had it but I've tried my best to research it.**

It wasn't his best idea really, not that Dream had a lot of good ideas anyway - but summoning a demon is probably worse than trying to pull off a dumb Minecraft stunt.

If it even works, that is. Which it probably won't. He can pull off an MLG off of a 1000 block high mountain in Minecraft no problem but this ritual he was about to do?

Well, he's a bit out of his depth, to say the least.

Dreams never really been into the occult, never really looked into any _alternative_ methods for the cancer in his brain. But he's only got a week left to live now, so what's the worst that can happen?

He can almost hear George and Sapnap voices in his ear as he carefully draws out chalk sigils.

 _"You're so dumb Dream,"_ George would say, British accent out of place in a call with two Americans.

 _"Dude you're gonna like, die or something,"_ Sap would say, scared of both whatever might happen and for his friends safety.

But it doesn't matter, neither of them are online- haven't been for weeks, busy with school and work. Busy with lives they had outside of their online friendship. It's not like Dream can blame them really, he hadn't exactly told them he would be gone soon.

It's selfish, but Dream wants to be selfish for once.

Anyway, the ritual he's done all five minutes of research into? _(normally he'd look into things more but he's pretty sure it's not gonna work anyway so what's the harm,)_ is pretty straightforward.

Draw the rune and sigils on the floor, surround in a complete circle of salt, light the candles and the incense and place three offerings at equal distances from each other in the salt circle.

The offerings had been the difficult thing to get, the pigs heart most of all. A golden necklace was easy to find, Dream had bought a simple thin gold chain with a golden rose charm. The final offering was easy, just a small drop of virgins blood.

At first Dream had been worried, he's definitely _not_ a virgin and already he's weighing the pros and cons of kidnapping someone for a dumb ritual that probably won't even work.

Thankfully he remembers that, for rituals like this, virgin blood just means blood that hasn't been used in a ritual before, so now he gets to stay out of jail for the few more days he'll be alive.

(Unless his mother has some dark family secret she'd like to admit to him…)

With the lights off, candles casting spooky shadows and incense burning his nose, Dream kneels outside of the salt circle, hands outstretched, one holding a dagger over his palm. 

He hesitates for a moment, George and Sapnap voices returning to tell him he's dumb and that has making a mistake before he shuts them out, opening his mouth and beginning the chant he'd been told to say by Wikipedia.

The best place to learn how to summon demons, if he says so himself.

"I call upon Technoblade, the Blood God and first prince of Hell," he starts, feeling dumb as the words spill from his lips. "Hear my voice and answer my summons, I wish to make a deal."

With that Dream pulls the blade across his palm, crimson blood flowing from the wound and spilling out his hand, staining the floorboards below.

Dream pulls his hand back as his blood reaches the rune on the floor, clutching it tightly to his chest as he becomes acutely aware of the stinging pain.

Nothing's happening, the silence in his room is deafening, not even a candle flickers weirdly and there's no disturbance in the snake trails of smoke. Dream drops the knife and reaches for the bandages he'd brought with him.

Well, at least now he can cross _"attempting to summon a demon"_ off his bucket list.

There's a loud _pop_ that fills the air and Dream almost thinks he'd had a blocked ear and not even realised as a slight ringing begins to fill his head, if it weren't for the pungent smell of sulfur and blood filling his nose followed by the feeling of ice in his veins.

Dream tries to fight off a shiver as he turns his gaze from his bandaged hand to the summoning circle in front of him and-

_oh shit._

In front of him stands the most terrifying yet attractive man Dreams ever seen. His eyes are drawn to the gorgeous, long pink hair tumbling over his shoulders, then the blood red cape around his shoulders, then the skull mask hiding the upper half of his face, only showing glowing red eyes and a jawline so sharp it could kill. Finally he focuses on the array of gold adorning his entire body and Dream finally understands the offerings he was meant to give.

"Well, mortal, what is your deal?"

Fuck, his voice is hot, just like the rest of him. Dream thinks, openly ogling the literal _demon_ standing in the middle of a summoning circle in his spare room. He towers over Dream as he kneels in front of him and the green-eyed man is almost sure he's drooling as he looks up at him.

"Um, hi," Dream says.

The demon - _Technoblade_ \- tilts his head to the side, crimson eyes burning to Dreams soul and he can't help but chuckle nervously.

"I'm not gonna lie, I _really_ did not think this would work so uh, sorry, I guess,"

"So you summoned _me._ Technoblade, first prince of Hell and Blood God… just to see if you could?" The demon asks, crouching down yet still towering over Dream.

"Yes?" Dream answers, fear of saying the wrong thing making it come out as more of a question.

Technoblade levels him with an unamused look, peircing crimson eyes seemingly staring into Dreams soul. "There must be somethin' you want, otherwise the ritual wouldn't have worked at all.

He's rights, there is something Dream wants, it just seems so embarrassing and desperate now that he has to say it outloud. 

"I guess… there is something?" Again it sounds like a question and Dream is mantally kicking himself for becoming so flustered all of a sudden. "I've not got long left to live so-"

"-So you want immortality." Techno finishes, standing up again.

"No." Dream shakes his head. "I'm gonna die, I've made my peace with that. I guess- I just want some company in my last week alive?"

Though Dream can't see most of Technoblades face he can still sense his surprise. He guesses gods of blood and demons princes of Hell don't get summoned for friendly companionship often.

"Don't you have like, actual friends who can do that for you?" Techno asks. 

"I do, I just- I don't know how to tell them and I'd rather not burden them with my problems."

"So why me?"

"I don't wanna be completely alone for my last week alive, my friends have their own lives though and like I said, I've made my peace with death a long time ago, it would just be too emotionally exhausting for my friends to make the same peace in just a week." It's completely selfish of him, actually, to be making this choice on his friends behalf. They'd probably prefer to know, would make more of an effort to hang out with him but Dreams made his bed now, and now he has to lie in it.

They lapse into tense silence, Techno regarding Dream with a searching looks while Dream shuffles uncomfortably and tries to look anywhere but the ridiculously tall demon in the middle of his spare bedroom.

"So," the demon starts. "You want to sell your soul to me and damn your afterlife to my servitude, just to have some company for a _week_?"

"That seems about right, yeah." Dream nods. It sounds so dumb when it's phrased like that but Dream isn't about to back out now.

"Alright." Technoblade shrugs, extending his hand to Dream, who takes it caustiosly. The demons palm is rough and full of calluses and much larger than Dreams. 

Technoblade brings Dream to his feet, still towering intimidatingly over him, their hands stay holding the others. "You have yourself a deal."

The hand holding Dreams hands moves to his wrist, slowly bringing his shoddily bandaged palm to his face, free hand moving the skull mask as the bandages fall like magic. Technoblades lips meet Dreams palm, the stinging feeling subsiding. Dreams suddenly struggling to breathe, knees weak and it has _everything_ to do with the fact Technoblades gorgeous face is completely uncovered, crimson, half lidded eyes staring lazily at Dream as he kisses the self inflicted wound.

Slowly Techno lowers Dreams hands, tongue slipping out of his mouth to lick at the leftover blood on his lips.

Fuck that's hot. Dream is learning a lot about himself right now.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Dream," Technoblade whispers and his heart pangs.

Technoblade disappear as fast as he appeared. Not even a trace of his presence remains aside from the now smudged chalk sigils on the floor and Dreams' incredibly warm face. The offerings have disappeared, as well as Dream's knife and when he looks down at his hand that Technoblade had kissed, he finds the wound completely healed, not even a scar remaining. Just the fading sensation of Technoblades soft lips against his skin that sends tingles up his arms and has his ears turning red.

It is only when Dream is halfway through cleaning up the mess he made that he realises he never told the demon prince his name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of support ive gotten is fucking insane???? What the fuck??? Thank you all _so_ much xx

After Dream had cleaned up the remnants of the ritual, nausea, exhaustion and a headache hit him all at once, sending him back to his own room to no doubt sleep until 2pm the next day.

His guess ends up not being that far off, though the only reason he does actually wake up is because of the loud _'pop'_ that startles Dream awake, who slowly blinked bleary eyes, lifting his head off his pillow and turning his head to see Technoblade standing in the middle of his room.

"Hello mortal," he greets, deep voice rumbling lowly.

Dream only grunts a response before burying his head back into his pillow again.

"Are you… ok?" Techno asks, confused.

"Tired," is all Dream can mumble out.

He can't see Technoblade but he can hear the huff he lets out. "Well, your deal was that I keep you company, so what would you like to do?"

Fuck, this was already biting him in the ass.

"Can you get me some ibuprofen from my medicine cabinet please? It's in the bathroom," he asks hesitantly because it _is_ a demon in front of him.

He doesn't hear a response but he does here the soft click of heels against tile flooring. So the demon prince wears heels? At least the afterlife is progressive.

It takes awhile for Technoblade to return, in which time Dream is nearly half asleep again only to be startled awake by the demon _again_.

"Here," Technoblade says softly, holding a small pill in the middle of his palm.

Dream smiles thankfully, forcing himself into a sitting position before he takes the pill and regretfully has to swallow it dry. 

"Thank you," he says. His headache is still very much present but the pain should start to lessen soon.

It's enough to make him get out of bed at least, slowly making his way from his bedroom to his open plan kitchen and living room. Sunlight is streaming in through the blinds and it's so damn bright Dream has half a mind to go back to bed. He should probably eat though, even if the thought of food makes him want to throw up.

Dream sets about, just planning to make himself some simple toast when he catches Techno standing awkwardly by his island counter and Dream realises with a start he's being a _terrible_ host. He didn't even offer to make the demon anything for fucks sake.

"Want some toast?" Dream asks.

God he really did not plan to get this far ahead with his whole _"summoning a demon"_ ploy. If George and Sapnap could see him now they'd be laughing their asses off.

.. maybe he should call them soon…

"No… thank you," Techno shakes his head.

Dream also realises how weird this must be for him too. A demon as old as time itself, who has fought in countless battles, killed armies, watched nations rise and fall, is being asked by some terminally ill mortal if he wants _toast_ at 2:05 pm on what would normally be an average Thursday afternoon.

Life is just funny like that, he supposes, shrugging and putting only one piece of bread in the toaster, watching out the corner of his eye as Techno stiffly moves to sit on one of the bar stools at the island counter.

Dream hums a random tune, the atmosphere is almost unbearable. Dreams eyes flick from the toaster to techno, fingers drumming a random pattern against the marble countertop as he waits.

"So, uh, what do you usually do in your free time?"

Techno tilts his head to the side, pig skull mask still on his face, though the heavy looking cloak is nowhere to be seen. "I like to read," he admits softly.

That's a good start. Dream was an English major awhile ago. "What's your favorite genre? I bet you've read like, every book in existence." 

"Not _every_ book, but I like the classics I guess,"

Dream smiles "I should have guessed that honesty."

_please get the joke. Please find it funny. Please don't kill me or something-_

"What, just because I was around when they were written means they have to be my favorite?" Techno's voice has a sarcastic edge to it and Dream mentally sighs in relief. Hot demon man can take a joke then. Noted.

Dream laughs lightly and _of course_ that's when his toast decides to pop, scaring him as he yelps and almost jumps a foot off the floor.

Technos deep chuckle doesn't help his warm face.

"So what's your favorite book then?" Dream asks, pulling his toast from the toaster, putting it on a plate and getting butter from his fridge. He can feel Techno's eyes on him as he pads about his kitchen. It feels oddly domestic.

"I like The Art of War by Sun Tzu."

"I've never read it. What's it about?"

And just like that, they're launching into conversation. Techno explaining how The Art of War had changed the tide of wars ancient China before their conversation morphed to Dream explaining why he preferred fantasy books and eventually Techno ranting about the inaccuracies of certain Greek myths and how a lot of the hero's were either fakes or complete assholes.

It's weird, talking to someone who _lived_ through that time. Eventually they move from the kitchen to the living room. Techno's mask has come off and Dream watches the way his pointed ears twitch when he gets worked up about something.

~~he wanders if they're sensitive…~~

Good to know he can still be a horny simp even a week away from death.

Dream listens to Techno ramble for hours, occasionally going into his own rants. They talk about various books. At some point his cat Patches joins them and it's fucking adorable to watched her curl up on Techno's lap. They recommend different novels and series to each other. Dream continues to listen to Techno even when his headache returns with a vengeance and he feels like he might throw up. His exhaustion is slowly lulling him to sleep and he's almost glad for the reprieve from the pain overtaking every part of his body.

He's sad he doesn't get to hear the last of Techno's rant about the complete demonisation of Medusa _(Athena tried to help her, he insists and Dream doesn't really want to fight him on it seeing as how he talks like he_ knew _them.)_ but the low timbre of his voice is just pulling Dream even deeper into the arms of Hypnos.

On the second day Dream wakes up earlier than usual. Well, it's 12pm, but that pretty early for him.

He wakes up in his bed, which is odd because he's pretty sure he fell asleep on the couch? There's no sign of Technoblade, aside from a small copy of The Art of War sitting on his coffee table.

Dream can't help the wide smile on his face when he spots it.

He sets about making himself food, just toast again and he feeds Patches who meows loudly and weaves around his feet in the most annoying way possible. He settles down on his couch, putting on an episode of Brooklyn 99 in the background as he grabs the book Techno left him.

Dream gets part way through the book. It's not something he would normally read but he enjoys it nonetheless. Techno shows up at about 2pm again with a loud _pop_ that Dream is starting to associate with the demon.

Techno greets Dream with a light _"hallo"_ as he sits down next to him. Mask and cape disappearing in the blink of an eye. Dream watches Techno eye the book in his hand, what might be the ghost of a smile on his face before he turns and faces the tv.

"What are you watching?" He asks.

"Brooklyn 99," Dream answers, putting the book back on the coffee table and pulling his blanket tighter around him. From beside him, Patches st up to stretch before slowly padding over to the demon and curling around him instead, loud purrs filling the air.

 _Traitor._ Dream thinks to himself.

"What is that?" Techno asks again, gesturing towards the tv, a smug grin on his face as he gently scratches under Patches chin.

"I'll put it at the start for you," Dreams grumble is mostly for show.

They spend the rest of the day like that. Sat on the couch and watching tv. It's what Dream would have done if he was alone but Techno's presence next to him left him a little on edge. Was he bored? Did he not like the show? Did he hate having to be here?

Technos laugh pulled him out of his spiraling thoughts. It wasn't a deep chuckle like he was used to hearing, honestly it was more akin to a hyena but it suited him so much.

Dream face warmed, watching his wide smile, sharp teeth peeking out just behind his lips.

It was going to be an odd week for sure, but so far it was shaping up to be the best week of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE'S A SIMP YOUR HONOUR


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE YALL ARE BEING SO NICE IN THE COMMENTS AND SHIT AND I CAN'T TAKE COMPLIMENTS BUT I APPRCIATE YOU ALL SO MUCH SO TO SHOW THAT I'M WRITING THESE CHAPTERS AS FAST AS I CAN SLDJALDJALSK XXX

It was the third day when Dream got a message from Sapnap.

The day started out as normal as usual. Dream woke up around about mid afternoon, walking into his living room he found Techno on his couch, mask and cloak of as usual though with his feet propped up on Dreams coffee table, he spots the demon wearing fluffy socks instead of his heeled boots and it's so cute to see he nearly _'awws'_ out loud.

He doesn't though, because he values what little time left alive he has.

Dream makes his way to the kitchen, making toast _again_ because he really cannot be bothered making anything else anymore. He subtly tries to spy the title of the book Techno is reading and breaks out into a goofy grin when he sees the cover of _Half a King_ resting in his clawed hands.

It's a good read, though the second book in the trilogy is by far the best. Dream hopes he likes it.

They've settled into a comfortable silence, Dream eating and scrolling through his phone, Techno reading silently. It startles him when the demon puts the book down and speaks.

"What do _you_ usually do in your free time?"

Dream is reminded of the first day Techno spent with him as part of their deal. It feels so long ago yet it also happened only moments ago. His perception of time is warped beyond belief.

"I like to play video games I guess?" He shrugs, not wanting to admit that that's really all he does anymore. He used to be active as a kid, taking self defence lessons, learned Tai chi, and played football. It sucks he's not been able to do any of that for years now.

"Show me?" Techno asks.

That's how Dream finds himself sitting at his desk, Techno hovering over him, watching with interest as Dream starts up a Minecraft speedrun. It's kinda lame that this is what he's showing a demon prince of Hell, who probably knows atrocities he couldn't even comprehend but playing fast paced, shooter games or horrors will probably send him straight back to the hospital.

He really doesn't wanna go back there, so Dream settles for Minecraft no matter how cringe it feels.

He's making decent time, actually. It's 12 minutes in and he's already found the Blaze spawner. It could honestly be a new record if not for the distracting sound of a discord message coming through his speakers and distracting him long enough for a wither to creep up behind him and kill him.

Dream curses at the loss but minimizes his Minecraft window and opens up discord, seeing Sapnap's icon lit up with a little red dot next to it.

It's the first time anyone's messaged him in days so Dream's a bit hesitant to open it, but does so anyway.

**Sapnap**  
Hey bro I was just wondering if you were free to call?

Dream doesn't respond to the message, instead clicking the call button without a second thought, completely forgetting there's someone else in the room with him. If Sapnap hears Techno he's gonna be confused and concerned and will ask alot of questions that Dream won't be able to answer. Not truthfully at least.

Before he can ask Techno to just keep quiet while he's on call with Sapnap, he picks up.

"Hey man," Sapnap's Texan accent filters through his speakers, it's been so long since Dream spoke to him. He missed him.

"Hey Sap, what's up?"

"Not much, school is just kicking my ass."

They talk for a little while, Sapnap complaining about college, his classes and the people. Dream deflecting everytime Sapnap asks about what he's up to. Thankfully the Texan doesn't notice Dreams behaviour, but Techno certainly does.

The demon remained silent throughout the entire conversation which Dream is thankful for though he could feel his gaze on him at all times. When Dream hangs up the silence stretching through his apartment feels deafening. Guilt a heavy weight in his stomach.

"You should tell him," Techno speaks softly.

"I can't. I already told you why."

Dream is full of such shit. He wishes Techno would keep pushing and call him on it but the demon just shrugs, probably recognising it's not his business and Dream sighs.

_It's fine. It's fine. Everything is fine. Everything is great right now._

"So your speedrun?" Techno asks eventually, breaking the tension between them.

Dream nods, booting up Minecraft again and starting a new run. It's a little while before he feels Techno rest his chin on his head, pink hair tickling Dreams shoulders as it falls around him. He tries not to react beyond the light blush on his cheeks and instead focuses on answering Techno's questions.

He asks about certain mobs, why he needs to do certain things to complete the run. He listens closely as Dream explains it, excitement about getting to talk about one of his interests overwhelming his embarrassment as he launches into in depth explanations of game mechanics.

It's easy to talk to Techno, he listens and doesn't interrupt, asks questions when he doesn't understand something fully but most importantly, he doesn't make fun of Dream for his _"childish"_ interest. How is a demon prince, a better person than most humans Dream knows?

It's a nice distraction from the overwhelming guilt threatening to eat Dream whole. Would it be better to tell George and Sapnap? Was it already too late?

Nevertheless, Dream stuck with his original decision.

The fourth day, Dream does not make it out of bed. He is so tired and full of guilt and everything hurts so much it's almost unbearable.

Techno stays by his bedside, he's reading _Half the World_ now and Dream wonders how he's been able to get to the second book so fast.

Occasionally he'll ask Techno where he is in the book, enjoying his commentating on certain parts. He seems to like it and for that Dream is happy.

"This is gonna sound weird," Dream starts after a stretch of silence, he is much more awake now but still too tired to get out of bed, he watches as Techno raises an eyebrow and places his book on the dresser next to the now empty plate of toast he had forced Dream to eat.

If Dream was touched by the gesture, that was his business and his business alone.

"I've probably heard weirder," Techno counters.

Dream just smiles and rolls his eyes. It's not really _that_ weird, it is just, again, embarrassing to admit. He'd not spoken to his family for years and his only friends are online.

Dream is just severely touch starved.

The past few days with Techno is sending him insane. The fact that someone is actually there and he can have physical touch is almost overwhelming for him.

"Can you… can you hold my hand? Just for a little bit please?"

God he's pathetic, eyes averted so he doesn't have to look at Techno while he asks.

~~he completely misses Technos surprised look morph into a fond smile~~

He receives no answer, just feels the warmth of Techno's hand encompassing his own as the demon goes back to reading.

Dream falls asleep quickly after, the comfort of having someone else _there_ and the warmth of his touch pulling him into happy rest.

\---

Techno has a problem and it's taken the form of the green eyed human holding his hand as he reads.

Technoblade is the first prince of Hell, the Blood God, he doesn't get _attatched_ to sick, silly little mortals who discuss books with him and make him feel comfortable and at home.

But he _does_ and he knows that now because he _has_. He's gotten attached to Dream. Dream who treats him like he's any other person. Dream who's holding his hand.

~~Dream whose eyes sparkle when he's excited and taps his fingers against whatever surface he can find when he's nervous.~~

He's so glad his brothers can't see him right now. Being so soft around a mortal. He dreads the thought of what will happen when their time together runs out, he wonders if there is anything he can do.

He needs to talk to his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fr tho the Shattered Sea trilogy (the books techno is reading in this chapter) are so good, I really do recommend them, I'm so gay for Thorn


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my wonderful readers, scared to see what will happen after Dream dies: I'm tired of this Kaalia!
> 
> Me, getting the clifhanger ready: THAT'S TOO DAMN BAD!!!
> 
> oh yall wanted dadza content? F

On the fifth day, Dream awakes to screaming. He isn't sure from what or why but it gets him out of bed pretty quick. He runs through to his living room, not sure what to expect but the sight that greets him is probably the last thing he could have even imagined.

There are three teenagers in his house.

Dreams eyes are instantly drawn to the tallest one, who towers over everything else. He has black and white split dyed hair, green and red heterochromatic eyes, half of his face seems to be covered in black scales and there are small draconic looking wings on his back? He wears a business suit and there's a golden crown on his head and he's just standing with his arms crossed over his chest watching the other two teens.

He spots the blond one next. Almost as tall as Dream but just slightly shorter. He's wearing a red hoodie with a white shirt underneath, ripped jeans and red hightop converse. Dream would think he was entirely human if not for the small red demon horns poking out through his fluffy blond hair. He's also apparently the source of all the screaming as he yells at his friend.

Said friend is much shorter than all of them with short brown hair, a green dress shirt that hasn't been buttoned right and jeans. Oh, and rams horns because why the fuck _wouldn't_ he have horns.

This is turning out to be the weirdest day of his life.

The teens finally spot Dream, standing awkwardly in the doorway to his own damn living room. The screaming one finally shuts up, maniacal grin over taking his face. "Oh good! You're finally awake!"

"You were trying to cross the border, right," the freakishly tall Dragon looking one says mechanically, almost like it was second nature or something.

Which Dream can't really fault, because the urge to say _"walked right into that imperial ambush"_ is way too strong.

He's a nerd.

Anyway.

The blond kid turns to level a glare at his friend, "never fucking speak to me again, Ranboo," he says menacingly but the tall kid - Ranboo apparently - only smiles.

The brunette suddenly joins in, "Tommy! Don't speak to him like that!" He yells, affronted before walking over to Ranboo and hugging him. "Ranboo, my beloved," he cries dramatically.

"It's ok Tubbo," Ranbo says, petting the brunette's head placatingly.

"Um," Dream finally speaks up, "who are you guys?"

Ranboo and Tubbo roll their eyes in sync, watching half in amusement, half in exasperation as Tommy stands taller, holding his arms outstretched. "I am big man TommyInnit! Third prince of Hell and God of Chaos!"

"Oh, so you're Techno's brother then?" Dream asks.There really isn't any family resemblance but he remembers reading somewhere that the princes of Hell are brothers.

Tommy glares disdainfully at Dream, his anger so apparent Dream would have genuinely felt intimidated if not for the sniggers of his friends behind him.

"As much as I'm enjoying this," Dream says, breaking their small staring competition, moving past Tommy and into his kitchen. "Why are you guys here and where is Techno?"

"Big T took the day off," Tommy explains terribly.

"He can take days off?" Dream asks.

"Even demons need to have days off, big man," Tubbo says, taking a seat on one of the bar stools at Dreams island counter.

"So you why are _you_ guys here?"

"I'm taking over Techno's duties while he's away!" Tommy announces. He seems proud of himself. "It's a very big responsibility."

Dream supposes it would be, though he can't imagine what part of being forced to hang out with him is a responsibility so he just shrugs.

It is then when Patches decides to make herself known. Meowing loudly and trying to trip Dream up. All the demons in the room stiffen at the sound, for a minute Dream worried somehow she's done something to offend them before Tommy points at her and proudly announces: "pussy."

It's so out of left field Dream can't help but break down into wheezes, breath leaving his lungs as he leans heavily on his kitchen countertop.

The day spent with the three teenagers ends up being a lot of fun. They're loud, sure, but they bring with them a kind of energy Dream hasn't had in awhile. They tell Dream stories about Hell and even Technoblade and their other brother Wilbur.

When Dream asks why they came _here_ of all places, _(surely there's much more pressing matters to be taken care of?)_ Tommy just shrugs and says: "It was marked at the top of Tech's to do list."

Dream worries that his completely self indulgent deal has been a major inconvenience to the older demon prince. Is that why he's not here today? He must have to catch up on all the work Dream had made him miss out on.

Not wanting let his thoughts spiral any further, Dream works up the courage to ask. "Why is Techno taking a day off?"

"He had an important meeting with Phil," Ranboo answers.

"That takes a _whole day_?"

"No, but it'll probably take awhile."

They continue talking and laughing. They're good kids, a lot of fun to be around but Dream finds himself getting tired a lot faster than normal, he excuses himself, telling the teens that he needs to go to sleep.

Tommy voices his outrage, calling Dream a "weak ass bitch," and the human laughs when he watches Tubbo lean over and smack Tommy upside the head, reminding the demon prince that Dream is _sick_.

His apartment is a lot quieter when he slips into bed, the demons no doubt deciding to give Dream some peace and head off. He feels touched by their consideration and he quickly drifts off to sleep.

~~he feels cold without Techno near him~~

When Dream awakes on the sixth day, he regrets it instantly though is also surprised he is conscious at all.

He feels worse than he ever has before. His entire body aches and he feels dizzy and nauseous and just all around _awful_.

Is today the day he dies?

"Hello Dream," Techno's voice breaks through the fog in his mind.

Dream slowly opens one eye, blinking the remaining bleariness from it as he stares up at Technoblade. He's not wearing his usual attire and looking like some kind of monarch, instead, from what Dream can see, he's wearing a tartan skirt that reaches below his knees, a black skin tight turtleneck shirt with no sleeves. It's the first time Dreams seen his arms and holy _fuck_ is he muscular, scars lining all the way up his arms, ranging from what look like small scratches to what could have been fatal or crippling blows.

Technos hair is styled in what looks like a Viking style updo, gold jewelry adorns his ears and fingers and face. Dream spots a leather jacket thrown over the back of the chair Techno usually sits in.

Fuck he's hot, distressingly so. It's actually unfair.

"Hello," Dream manages to say once his voice starts to work again. Shit, he might have actually been drooling. "Why are you dressed up?"

"I'm taking you out," is all Techno says.

"Like on a date or with a sniper rifle?"

Technos lips quirk up into a small smile before he wipes his face of all emotion again. "Neither, I just want to leave your house for once."

"That's grand and all," Dream drawls, "but I am currently _hours_ away from death."

Did Techno forget or something?

"I can help."

What?

"What?"

"I can help," Techno reiterates. "I know you don't want to be cured, but I can make you feel better just until we get back."

"You- you can do that? You _would_ do that?"

It's gotta be some kind of sick joke. There's no way Techno would do that for him - if he even could - maybe there's some unpayable price? But he's already sold his actual _soul_ to him, what more would a demon want?

Techno just nods.

\---

Their day out ~~(not a date as Dream has to keep reminding himself)~~ is magical. It's the first time Dream has left his house in months - Its the first time Dream has had any energy to do anything but sit around his house all day for _years_.

It's addicting, being able to feel like that again.

Dream and Techno spend hours together, they go to the cinema, get lunch at a restaurant and for the first time in a week Dream eats something that isn't toast. They walk around the city together, eventually finding a park and sitting on the swings together, watching the sky start to turn pink as the sun begins to set.

It's so beautiful but it's not the sunset that leaves Dream breathless, he turns his head to glance at Technoblade, his face framed in golden light, a light breeze brushing the stray hairs that managed to come out of his many braids behind him.

Dream is such a fucking simp.

Dreams phone buzzes, pulling him out of the moment as he glances down at his screen, seeing a discord notification from George on his lock screen. He shuts his phone off, not even bothering to read it before he turns to face Techno.

"We should probably go now."

"Are you sure?" Techno asks, head tilted to the side.

Dream nods.

They get home, Dream managing to change into comfier clothes before all the nausea, dizziness and agony return to him tenfold. He stumbles into bed and drifts off to sleep quickly, Techno's hand in his own a comforting weight.

On the seventh day, Dream does not wake up.

(this is what Technos outfit was based off of, any artists in chat? /j)

~~ok but seriously if you make fanart lemme know so I can marry you~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRUH STRAIGHT AFTER I WROTE THE SKYRIM REFERENCE I WENT DOWN STAIRS AND MY BROTHER WAS MAKING A NEW SKYRIM CHARACTER AND THE EXACT FUCKING DIALOIGE WAS PLAYING ALDHALSHAL
> 
> anyway, no, this is not the end. Much more to come :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to sleep after posting the last chapter and woke up to 28 MESSAGES IN MY INBOX???? yall are actually spoiling me with the comments :happy_stim:
> 
> ALSO!!!! I HAVE FANART!!!! Once this book is done I'll add all the fanart to the end (with credits obvi) so yall can simp for the amazing artists with me :D

"Dad please stop laughing at me."

Phil's barely restricted chuckles is all the answer he gets.

Techno sighs. "Dad please."

The demon king of Hell cannot help the wide smile on his face as he looks at his son. "I think it's cute Techno, I'm glad you found someone."

"Dad," Techno whines, putting his face in his hands.

Phil just laughs again. "Tommy and Wilbur aren't going to be nearly as kind as me," he reminds.

The thought of Wilbur and Tommy finding out about what Techno has done for Dream made him want to fling himself off the tallest tower in their castle. It was bad enough when Tommy took it upon himself to visit Dream on Techno's behalf, Wilbur had been most excited to hear about the mortal that managed to make a deal with the feared Blood God.

"I know," Techno grumbles. "I'm hoping I can get back in time before someone steals him away or something."

"Well I suppose I've told you off enough now," Phil sighs. "I doubt you will mess with Pestilence for the sake of some human again."

Techno nods and heads for the door of his father's study. He almost manages to make it out before his father calls out to him, "I'm hoping to see Dream at the ball next month!"

He can hear the smug smile in Phil's voice but decides not to point it out.

Besides, it's not like there's anything going on between Dream and him. They're just friends.

\---

The pressure on his chest is the first thing Dream becomes aware of as he gains consciousness, he moves his head to the side trying to avoid the light in his eyes, fingers curling into the soft sheets around him, hair tickling the back of his neck.

Wait…

What?

Green eyes shoot open in a panic, Dream pushing himself up until he's sitting. He's in a kingsize canopy bed, which of it's self is just… _what?_

The room he's in looks like it belongs in a castle and everything seems to have an accent of black, red and gold.

Isn't he supposed to be dead? _Isn't_ he dead? Is this the afterlife? Shouldnt he be getting tortured in the fiery pits of hell or something?

A very offended meow pulls Dream from his spiraling thoughts. Dream looks down at his lap and finds Patches there, giving Dream the dirtiest look he thinks he's ever seen.

"Patches?" He asks.

The cat says nothing, just stands up, stretches and flops over again, curling up to Dreams side.

This is so weird.

Doing his best not to disturb the sleeping cat any more, he slowly clambers out of the ridiculously sized bed. He's still in the grey sweats and white shirt he put on last night. Was it last night? The night before he died? _holy shit is he actually dead?_

As Dream is looking around he keeps spotting flashes of blonde hair out the corner of his eyes, not to mention the feeling of _something_ brushing against his neck. When he lifts a hand to investigate, he meets the feeling of soft hair.

It _his_ hair, although longer than he remembers it being before he even started chemo. Oh god he has hair again.

Ok. There's alot to unpack here.

Unfortunately, Dream doesn't get the time as a door is busted open. Loud yelling immediately filling the silence of the room as Dream turns around to be met with the sight of Ranboo trying to wrestle Tommy out of the room, Tubbo standing in the doorway yelling support. For who? He's not quite sure.

"Lemme see Big D, Ran _boob_!" Tommy yells and immediately Dream can see so many things wrong with that sentence.

"Tommy! Techno will kill us if we wake him up-" Ranboo tries to reason, barely dodging a punch thrown at him as Tommy tries to get past.

"You're such a suck up Ranboo! Oh _memememe_ we can't make Techno angry guys! Oh look at me I'm Ranboo and I'm Technoblades protégé, I won't ever do anything to make the big man angry," Tommys voice is mocking but no one seems to take any offense at the words.

"Um, guys!" Dream tries to interupts, though his voice is drowned out by the yelling as Ranboo manages to get Tommy in a headlock.

"Ey you fucking dick, lemme go!" Tommy yells, clawing at Ranboos arm around his neck. The Dragon doesn't seem too bothered, only squeezing around Tommys head in warning before letting him go, shoving him towards the door again.

"I'm gonna get thrown _back_ into The Void because of you," Ranboo huffs.

"Guys?" Dream tries again and this time is met with the surprised looks good three teenage demons.

"Nice going Ran _boob_ you went and woke the big man up!"

"I was already awake, actually," Dream interupts.

"Good! I would hate it if we had to send Ranboo back to The Void!" Tubbo chirps happily like there aren't a million things in that sentence that make Dream want to scream.

What the fuck is happening.

"Come on big man," Tommy says, slinging his arm around Dreams neck which is a bit awkward for both of them since the demon is slightly shorter. "Lets go get breakfast, hopefully we'll manage to avoid Techno."

"He's still getting told off by Phil," Tubbo says as they lead Dream out of the room and into a grand hallway. 

This place has _gotta_ be a castle then.

"Why's he being told off?" Dream can't help from asking.

The three kids share a conspiratory looks.

"Lets go get breakfast!"

They lead Dream though many winding corridors, leaving Dream confused as to where they even came from. They don't run into anyone else as they walk, though Tommy shouts loud enough Dream is sure everyone in the castle can hear him.

Tommy leads him down another corridor, claiming their on the home stretch now and congratulating himself for managing to avoid Technoblade. Dream wanders _why_ they're avoiding him and hope he'll be able to see the demon soon.

~~Dream misses him.~~

"Theseus."

Oh there he is.

Tommy stops in his tracks, pure panic over taking his face as he turns around to face Technoblade. He's back in his royal regalia, red eyes glowing brightly behind his skull mask.

"Ranboo. Government." Techno address the other two teens and Dream wonders what Tommy and Tubbos nicknames mean and why Ramboo doesn't get one. He seems like a good kid - although that might be why he _doesnt_ get one.

"Technoblade! Ma friend! We were just bringing Dream to you, found him awake and wandering the halls. Anyway we'll be off now!"

Techno watches Tommy ramble, letting the kid scamper off with his friends, making a mental note to _"talk"_ to his brother about it later before his eyes meet Dream.

The human looks overwhelmed. Techno can't blame him. He'd hoped to ease Dream into his new situation slowly but instead his brother _had_ to get involved. 

"Hello again Dream," Techno greets, stepping closer to him and holding his hand out. "May I touch you?"

Startled by the request, Dream just nods, feeling Techno wrap his arms around him, cloak enveloping him.

It feels safe.

~~It feels like home.~~

"I know you're probably incredibly confused," Techno drawls and Dream can feel the rumble in his chest against his cheek. "I promise I'll explain everythin' to you later. Would you like to get some food?"

"Yes please," Dream manages to say, pulling away slightly to look up at Techno, only to meet his mask. He smiles anyway.

If Techno's cheeks warm at the sight of Dreams dazzling, if slightly nervous, smile. No one needs to know but him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*I am sat crouched like a gremlin in a grand throne, in my hand is a cup, simply labelled "Tears of my Readers," I sip from it slowly and laugh*_ SO HOW WE FEELIN BOIS
> 
> we're getting incredibly close to the end now, I've had it planned for ages and I think you guys will like it ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me so long to write deapite the fact its all filler??? And then i got distracted playing minecraft lovehunt. I wanna unlock Dreams endings so bad but I really don't want to get the bad endings for George and sap because I _will_ cry. Also Sapnap's romantic ending???? I'm literally in love with him. Its not even funny.

Breakfast is an incredibly chaotic affair. Dream somehow fits right in amongst these demons and gods. They feel like the family he hasn't had for awhile now. He revels in the siblings teasing and their fathers gentle scolding.

He meets Wilbur, who's the tallest of all the siblings, though still slightly shorter than Ranboo. (Seriously how is that kid so tall?) Wilbur seems delighted to meet him, asking Dream of his opinion on anteaters and if he thinks sand is edible. Phil - their father and king of Hell apparently - seems to age dramatically at the mention of these subjects.

When Phil pulls him into conversation about his life on earth, Dream misses the pointedly teasing smirk Wilbur sends Techno.

At the end of it all, Dream expects to feel beyond tired but is pleasantly surprised when he hardly feels drained at all. Now that he is dead he probably doesn't have cancer any more. The thought makes Dream feel… he's not sure really - happy? Ecstatic?

It'll take awhile to get used to not being in pain or constantly tired all the time. Plus having his appetite back is nice.

When Techno finally takes Dream away from the dining room, he seems tense. He leads Dream back to the room he woke up in, their path much less winding and confusing as Tommys was, opening the door for him and letting Dream walk in before he follows after, closing the door behind them.

Patches looks up at them upon their arrival, the cat having moved to sit in the middle of the bed, she gives them an unimpressed stare before falling asleep again.

Dream moves to sit on the bed, Techno standing awkwardly by the door still.

"Um, what would you like to know then?" He asks.

"Why- why am I here? Where even is _here_?" Dreams glad for the chance to finally express his confusion and frustration.

"Well, to answer your first question, I- I don't usually accept deals often."

Dream just tilts his head to the side and waits for Techno to elaborate.

"I get offered deals all the time of course, but it's just people that wanna use me for violence and death."

"So that's why you took my deal? Because I just wanted company?"

Techno nods, though with his mask off and face uncovered now Dream can easily spot the way his cheeks heat and his averted eyes. "And-"

"And?"

"I thought you were cute."

He says it so softly Dream has to take a moment to fully comprehend the words. Techno, _The_ Technoblade, thought Dream was _cute?_

"What? What!" Dream yells laughing slightly and revelling in the way Techno becomes a flustered mess. Head in his hands as he tries to hide from Dream.

"Forget it," he groans, "I'm sending you back to whatever afterlife you should have gotten,"

Dream just continues to laugh at Techno's misery. "So _where_ are we then?"

"Hell." Techno shrugs like that explains everything.

"You- you know what, whatever. So what do we do now?"

With that, Techno smiles widely. "I was hoping I could show you the castle library, if you want to see it, that is, because we can do something else of you want-"

"I'd love to see the library, Techno."

\---

Time passed weirdly in Hell. Dream felt like he was still on the same sleeping schedule - although it had been fixed now that he didn't need to sleep over 16 hours a day - but there wasn't exactly a sun or moon to keep definite track.

Dream settled in well though. He grew closer to Techno's family, even Techno himself. Wilbur was a cool guy, if very chaotic, though the chaos Dream and Wilbur often created was nothing as bad as the chaos Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo could cause.

Fires were a common occurrence in their house.

Now that Dream wasn't sick anymore, he was able to pick up all of the activities he had missed out on. At first Techno had sorely underestimated Dreams fighting capabilities, pairing him up with Tommy for a match to assess his skill. Dream was happy to play into it and the amazed look Techno had on his face when Dream easily body slammed the teenager made it all worth it.

Since then, Dream and Techno had taken to sparring together every morning. Switching between Techno teaching Dream sword fighting and just straight up trying to beat the shit out of each other. Dream was nowhere near as good as Techno, but the demon admitted that with a little more training and honing his skills, rusty from lack of use, he could pose a real challenge one day.

Dream liked their sparring sessions, though he preferred their quiet moment tucked away in the library after dinner. Oftentimes Dream would end up halfway in Techno's lap, each of them either reading their own book or just basking in the others presence. Though Dream got antsy quickly he still enjoyed it.

It seemed as if the residents of the castle were preparing for something. A few weeks passed and Dream started to notice that everyone was getting a lot busier, decorations being put up in the hallways and the grand ballroom Techno had shown him once had been closed off for renovations.

He decided to ask Wilbur about it, cornering the tall brunette in the library.

_(Ok so maybe it was Wilbur who found Dream there, trying to make sense of a book written in old English Techno had recommended him, but he preferred his version better.)_

"Wil!" Dream greets when he spots the demon approaching him.

Wilbur smiles widely, moving to sit down next to Dream. "'Ello Dream, settling in well?"

Dream nods. "Yeah. Hey, listen," he starts. "I was wondering why there's all these decorations going up?"

"He didn't tell you?" Wilbur asks, laughing loudly. "Oh my gods he's such an idiot!"

Dream voices his confusion, watching with apprehension as Wilburs smile turns wicked.

"Well, dearest Dream. There's going to be a ball in a week's time!"

"A ball? Like, a super fancy, ballroom dancing type beat, ball?"

Wilbur nods. "And it's _required_ for you to have a date,"

Dream raises an eyebrow at that, wondering why Wilbur would need to put emphasis on that as the demon prince prances away.

Unless…

Dream handy really wanted to give it much thought before, but he's definitely into Techno - in like, a romantic way - and it's obvious Techno likes him too, it's just neither of them have really… said anything about it?

Would Techno ask him to the ball. _What if Techno asked someone else?_

No. That was crazy.

…

Better to be safe than sorry.

Determined. Dream set his book down, walking briskly out of the library and straight to what was technically Techno's room, but Dream hadn't really moved out of there since he woke up in his bed a few weeks ago. So since then they'd been sleeping together. Literally sleeping together.

~~as much as Dream wishes it was the other kind-~~

The door to their room opened with a harsh slam, Techno was stood in the middle of the floor, Patches cradled gently in his arms. Fuck that was cute, why is this man so godamn attractive in everything he does?

"Dream?" Techno asks, confused and wary about the determined expression on Dreams face.

"I wanna be your date."

Techno choked. "Wh- what? _Heh?_ "

"To the ball, I wanna be your date," Dream reiterates.

"I- yeah I would love that."

"Good." Dream says. Nodding before leaving the room and heading back to the library. Leaving a very confused yet happy Technoblade behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo.... one more chapter...
> 
> Who should wear a ballgown, Techno or Dream?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie to yall... I completely forgot Fundy existed :| so um- no scenes were planned with him in them so just sort of... imagine he's elsewhere ig

Here's Dreams outfit

And Techno's outfit is inspired by this artwork: https://mobile.twitter.com/ForgottenEuca/status/1357098946703851522  
Go show the artists some love because I am _simping._

So-

Maybe Dream was a little out of his depth. He'd never been to a formal event, like _ever_ , and apparently this ball was a very big deal for demons. It was nerve wracking, to say the least, especially because Dream would be Technos date to the event. And Techno is a _very_ important person.

His nerves made him shake and he tried to stop his trembling hands by smoothing him over the skirt of his dress. It's very pretty and surprisingly comfortable, the off the shoulder sleeves were decorated with embroidered gold flowers that sweep along the neckline, the light green material of tulle and chiffon resting comfortably against his skin, a simple golden belt tied at his waist as the skirt flares out around his legs.

He felt pretty, but slightly out of his comfort zone and that only made him all the more nervous.

Wilbur had helped him choose the dress, hoping to surprise Techno with it. The demon was waiting for Dream right now, just on the other side of the doorway.

Taking a deep breath to steel his nerves, Dream opened the door to his and Techno's shared room, stepping out and coming face to face with the prince.

Techno is dressed in a black suit, knee high heeled boots and a short black cape on his shoulders as well as his trademark red one thrown over one shoulder, pinned there by an ornate golden mantle. His hair is in a long single braid thrown over his shoulder that reaches down to his midsection and a simple gold crown is rested upon his head. He isn't wearing his mask, but he still looks as dangerous as ever.

"Hi," Dream greets nervously, he really hopes he isn't drooling.

Techno gives a slightly strained "hallo," in response.

"You look-" "Wow you're-"

They speak at the same time, cutting themselves off with their shared laughter as Dream steps closer to Techno, wrapping his arms around the demon's waist and resting his head on his chest. Techno's arms wrap around him in turn and they stay basking in each other's embrace for a quiet, wonderfully intimate, moment.

"You look amazing," Dream says, pulling back slightly and moving his hands to rest them on Techno's chest, idly playing with the unlaced strings of his dress shirt, trying to subtly (it's not subtle in the slightest) eye the exposed skin of Techno's broad chest.

"And you look absolutely divine," Techno says, placing a chaste kiss to Dream's forehead before pulling away.

They link arms as Techno starts leading Dream out of their room, through the hallways and into the noisy ballroom.

"I'm nervous," Dream admits to him quietly.

"I'm right here. We can leave whenever," Techno reassures.

(Dream knows Techno would be happy for the excuse to leave early, he's much more socially awkward than him but the sentiment is appreciated all the same.)

They enter together, the chatter of the attendants quieting a bit as a majority of the attention in the room is on them. Dream can feel Techno stiffen a bit but he remains cool and collected as they move to join Phil, Wilbur and Tommy at the raised platform at the back of the room.

Techno has to unlink their arms, leaving Dream to stand next to Wilbur and Tommy's _"dates"_ for the moment as he goes to stand next to his father's side. It's tradition, he had explained, and once the speech was over he would be right by his side again.

Wilburs date seemed to be a man with goat horns strikingly similar to Tubbos, he was dressed in a business suit, lambchop beard and a cocky aura about him. He winked at Dream as he stood next to him.

Tommy of course had managed to bring both Tubbo and Ranboo as his dates. Ranboo was dressed in a nice black and white suit, Tubbo was wearing a dark green dress, the slightly poofy skirt reaching just below his knees, the bodice was plain apart from a golden bee pin on his chest and long elbow length sleeves.

Phil gives a speech about how glad he is everyone is there, how important it is they keep the alliance in the underworld secure. Dream still isn't entirely sure how things in the afterlife work but he doesn't really think much about it. Dread is slowly filling his mind as the speech is finished and Techno is by his side again, leading him into the middle of the floor.

He's been warned about this, having to dance in front of everyone. Techno and him had been practicing together for the entire week since Dream asked to be Techno's date.

(Although the last time had led to a very… _heated_ moment.

~~he can still feel the bite marks on his thighs~~ )

The music started up, the eyes of everyone in the hall digging into his back. Dream ignored it all, focusing on Techno in front of him, letting the demon lead him in a quick waltz, Wilbur and his date joining them on the floor next, followed by Tommy and Tubbo, Ranboo watching with a wide smile off to the side.

Dream's eyes met Techno's as they moved gracefully across the floor. "Dream I-" Techno started, clearing his throat as he struggled to find the right words.

"I like you," he settled on.

"I would hope so," Dream said jokingly. Techno spun Dream around, skirt flaring around him slightly.

"I mean, I _really_ like you and- I want to get to know you even more."

Dream smiles widely, cheeks tinged red. "I like you too, I _really_ like you."

It's too early to say I love you, they both know that. But Dream can really see a future for himself here. He can see himself loving Techno.

The moment passes. Dream eyes getting drawn away by a flash of black hair. He isn't sure what exactly about it gets his attention but it does, Dream eyes narrow in on a person with black hair. He can't see much of them because they have their back turned to him but as they turn around, feeling someone's eyes on them, Dream nearly chokes as he catches sight of their face.

"No way-" Dream whispers, pulling away from Techno, walking away from the dancing (anyone was allowed to join in now and the floor was very crowded) and up to the person.

They'd turned back around now, obviously not spotting Dream approaching and went back to their conversation with the person beside them. Dream placed a hesitant hand on their shoulder, they turned around in bewilderment, face showing even more confusion as they made eye contact with him.

"Dream?" He asked, almost hesitantly.

"Sapnap?" Dream parroted, tone showing his confusion.

"What- what are you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here?"

It was then that Dreams eyes drifted to Sapnap's partner. "George?"

"Dream! How the hell are you here?"

"I- I'm dead."

"We- we know but how?" Sapnap asked, grief visible on his face.

"Cancer," was all Dream said. George and Sapnap faces fell.

"Its good to see you guys again, but _how_ are you here?" Dream asked again, hoping to maybe lighten the mood.

"Sapnap's a demon." George blurted the ravenete turning to give him an exasperated look.

"How are you still not over that?" He joked, voice surprisingly fond.

Dreams eyes flicked between the two, trying to find what he was missing before it all clicked into place.

"Are you serious?" He laughed. "It took me dying for you two to get together?"

Immediately the two of them tried to defend themselves but Dream just continues to laugh at them, completely missing the way Sapnap stiffened as someone approached them. He felt an arm wrap around his waist, relaxing into their grip as he recognised Techno out the corner of his eye.

Sapnap looked between them, smug smirk on his lips. "Well it looks like it took _you_ dying to finally get dicked down," he joked.

This would be fun to explain to them Dream though dryly.

\---

"Philza Minecraft~"

"Wil-"

"He's the bravest man I ever met~"

"Wil I swear to god I will punt you into the fucking sun."

Dream watched in amusement as Phil and Wilbur argued, head resting on Techno's shoulder as they sat on a love seat far away from the chaos. On the other side of the room George and Sapnap were purposefully trying to wind Tommy up who was being held back by Ranboo as Tubbo egged him on.

"Another family game night ruined," Techno joked though the fondness was evident in his tone.

"Maybe monopoly was a bad idea," Dream laughed, watching was Ranboo lost his grip on Tommy and the demon went straight for Sapnap's throat, the older only just managing to to dodge out the way before they begin their chase, monopoly money flying everywhere.

It was chaos, sure. But it was family and Dream was glad he could be apart of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that the end.
> 
> I could write a super long paragraph about how much the support ive gotten means to me but um... emotions are cringe so just thanks ig :)
> 
> In about a week I'll be adding the fanart chapter so if you have fanart you want to be featured lemme know and where I can credit you, seriously the peices I've already seen are fucking incredible. Artists deserve the world <3
> 
> I'll probably be extending my break from 100 dnb Angst Prompts and I'm either gonna start working on the dnb superhero au or the second part to my ghost Dream fic so uh,,, yeah.
> 
> Stay awesome guys :D <3


End file.
